


Birthday Drabble

by plisetskees



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds you on his territory, and he punishes you accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> birthday porn for the best friend
> 
> she asked for a yakumo x reader with the prompt "jason eats the reader (out)" and well here we are
> 
> ive never written TG fic before, so apologies there (also i'm more partial to tsukiyama, so my characterization of Jason is probably waY OFF)
> 
> but here's birthday porn happy early birthday ali

You hadn't meant for this to happen. 

You were hungry, you just wanted a bite to eat. You didn't think it would take too long, and you definitely didn't expect for your prey to get lose. It wasn't like you wanted to have to hunt it down a second time, in fact, you were so upset at the circumstances that you unknowingly followed your prey into the neighboring ward.

You didn't notice where you were until after you had killed your prey, and were eating it. The only reason you realized then was because of a low, intimidating voice calling out from above you. "You're in my territory."

You stopped dead in your tracks. Who the hell was that?

"I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed." You weren't like the Ghouls who would pick fights. "Please, take my kill for coming onto your territory." 

There was no response, so you got up to leave, only to come face to face with a broad, muscular chest wearing a white suit. Shit, this guy was big. You immediately regretted hunting down your prey into his territory; whoever this was was going to beat the shit out of you, you knew it.

Slowly, you let your eyes scan up to his face. Maybe if it was someone you knew, you could talk them out of getting violent. However, when your eyes reached his face, they went wide.

The man in front of you wore an iconic mask, and you recognized him immediately. "Jason," you whispered softly, and you started to shake in fear. Jason was a psychopath. Jason killed and tortured other Ghouls for the fun of it. 

"So you do know who I am, that's good." You couldn't see his face, but you could tell he was smirking from behind his mask.

"I honestly meant you no harm, I just got a bit out of hand hunting this guy- but you can keep him. He's delicious, I swear." You wiped at your bloodied mouth with the back of your hand. "I'll just go, okay?"

You attempted to run past him, but he grabbed onto your shoulder with a strong hand. "I don't think so."

Shit. You were going to die. 

You felt your kagune explode out of your shoulder, and you were ready to defend yourself. You weren't going to let yourself die without a fight.

"Come now, there's no need for that." Jason's grip on your shoulder tightened, and you contemplated lashing out at him then. Something compelled you to still yourself, though. 

"I can't let you walk away from my territory after making a kill on it. I'll get the blame for this, you know. This man's family, they'll blame me. And that could be dangerous." You wished you could see Jason's face, just so you could at least try to understand what he was thinking. "There's going to have to be a punishment, you know."

You had heard horror stories about Jason. Things about his pliers, and his torture dungeon, and his centipede. You shuddered, and immediately struck out at him with your kagune. 

… Bad idea. You were painfully thrown to the ground, and Jason's own kagune held you in place. This put him in the perfect position to stare you down. With his free hand, he pulled off his mask, leaving his face bare and able to watch you so much better. 

"I think, because you ate on my territory, I should be able to eat you. Fair deal?" Jason smirked, and you shook your head violently. No, there was no way you would agree to that! Suddenly, Jason's kagune pushed you down harder, and you screamed out in pain. "Well, that's too bad. You don't really get a choice."

Jason leaned down, and bit you on the neck. However, instead of ripping pain, it felt… good? What was Jason doing? 

"Don't play with your food," you said through gritted teeth. You would maintain a bit of dignity before you died, at least.

"I only want to enjoy my meal." Jason's voice sounded almost playful. He let up on his kagune, letting you get more comfortable and allowing him better access to your neck and collarbone area. He bit and licked at it, making you moan out in pleasure.

You weren't exactly complaining, it was nice after all, but you didn't like to be played with, especially at a time like this.

Jason used a strong arm to rip off your shirt, and your bra came next. You felt embarrassed to be exposed to the man, and would have covered yourself if you had the means to do so. "Hey, pervert, what are you doing?!" You kicked and screamed, but it didn't seem to affect Jason.

"Enjoying my meal," he explained, but that didn't comfort you any. 

Even though you weren't exactly keen on the idea of Jason seeing you and doing these things to you, you couldn't help but moan when Jason's head lowered and he flicked at your nipple with his warm tongue.

"Mm, good girl." He cooed softly at you, then continued on with his tongue. He kissed, licked, and bit at both your nipples, making you scream out in pleasure. 

He didn't stay too long at your chest. When he left you, you whined, but as soon as his hands touched the waistline of your pants, you silenced yourself, and urged Jason to continue with your eyes.

The pants were ripped off as violently as your shirt, but Jason took care to take your panties off without ripping them. You weren't sure, but you thought you saw him slip them into his pocket. 

You didn't have much time to acknowledge that though, because Jason's finger had dipped into your wet core and you screamed out as he started to finger you. For someone with a reputation as a murderous psychopath, Jason sure knew how to make a woman scream (in the right ways, too.)

"Mmm, you sure are wet for someone who is supposed to be terrified." Jason chucked as you neared your orgasm, and you felt your face redden. Truthfully, you had nearly forgotten you were supposed to be in fear for your life.

"I'm going to eat you now." Jason said abruptly, and your heart dropped. You didn't think he was going to actually go through with that, not after all that he had just done, but you immediately remembered: Jason was a psychopath. He would play games with his victims. You struggled against the hold of his kagune, and landed a kick at Jason's gut. You tried to use your kagune, even though it was as pinned down as you were.

It was all to no avail, though. No matter how hard you fought back, Jason held you as effortlessly as ever. He was superhumanly strong; he was an S-Rated ghoul after all. You were no match for him, you still remembered the fight you had with the Gourmet, and the pain that had left you in for weeks.

Jason was going to kill you. He lowered his head to your abdomen, and you closed your eyes, bracing yourself for ripping, tearing pain-

But instead you felt only pleasure. Jason's head was between your legs, and his tongue was lapping at your clit. Even though you were terrified only seconds later, you reluctantly moaned at Jason's attempt to give you pleasure. 

As he kept licking, your moans became less reluctant. You had forgotten about your need to orgasm during your terror, but now the need was back again, and stronger. You felt your muscles tense up, and wrapped your legs around Jason's head. That encouraged him, making him lick you harder and faster.

"Jason!" You screamed out, nearing your limit because of Jason's tongue on your pussy. 

Hearing his name seemed to spur him on, and he started to lick you with all he had. Suddenly, you reached your climax, and you screamed out. "Jason!" You squeezed his head between your legs, and strained at his kagune that held you down. It had been such a long time since anyone had made you feel the way Jason just did. As you came down from your climax, you breathed heavily and let yourself relax as much as you could for being pinned to a dirty asphalt ground.

Then you realized that Jason was probably done playing now, and would be ready to cannibalize you, and suddenly you weren't relaxed at all. But, before you could start your struggle back, you felt Jason's kagune let you go, and it retracted back into his back.

"I hope you learned your lesson about eating on my territory. Next time, there may be a harsher punishment." Jason said, and suddenly he was gone, leaving you naked, in a post-orgasmic state, lying on a dirty ground next to the man you had just killed and partially eaten. 

Getting up and attempting to put on the tatters of your clothing, you decided that maybe Jason wasn't as terrible as other Ghouls had made him out to be.

 


End file.
